my little pony: the key to light
by thecreator339
Summary: What happens when the child of sora and his twin while both are the next in line for the keyblade are sent to equestria and one falls in love with a pony? Let us find out shall we? OcX mane 6/Luna/vinyl scratch
1. why us?

Hey! I'm razor the next in line to the keyblade and the next to get the amazing ability my father had. See my father is sora a kind hearted man and my mother is kairi and well you can guess how they had me but it's also the day my twin brother was born as well. My brother is shadox me and him will be getting half the keyblades abilities each. Anyways my full name is razor volt fury, yeah I know sounds strange right? Well my dad came up with the first and last name while my mom came up with my middle name.

I have silver eyes and raven black hair, I where a black vest and a red undershirt and I where black cargo jeans that are covered in chains and awesome belts, I also where black combat boots with a small buck knife in one while I have an enchanted colt 1911 postal in the other to protect me from the heartless that still lurk in the darkness in people's hearts. I'm 16 years old and I'm about to get the abilities my father had along with my brother.

My brother is a little different though he never Really cares about the stuff me and my dad do. He has Brown hair in a similar style to roxas but a little longer. He where's a black undershirt and white vest which some white cargo jeans and white combat boots with the same weapons as I do and he is a day older than I am. His black eyes always look little down but still hold a spirit of truth while my eyes hold loyalty and justice. The only thing we all had in common was the major love of my little pony: the t.v show it was all our favorites and we always watched all the episodes together.

Anyways (sora will look the same as he did in kingdom hearts 2 but he will look and sound like a grown man) today started out just like any other, my brother and me waking up and get ready for school but we where called out to the living room and this is the day I turn 16 so both of us are the same age, my father called us into the living room to speak with us and he showed us 2 different keyblades, the oath keeper and the oblivion the oblivion was a black keyblade with a small chain hanging off the hilt and the oath keeper was a white version of the key blade with a white chain on the hilt as well. "Well? What are you waiting for? Pick one you two I'm not getting any younger!"Dad said

"Really?" I asked

"..." shadox would stay silent as usual, he doesn't talk much but when he does its a really light voice like an angel but my voice is just like das Dads when he was my age: light but perfect.

I reached out my hand and grabbed the oblivion and a bright light covered me until a small key hole appeared, I aimed my keyblade at it and a bright light shot out of it and hit it before a crackle filled the air and the light cleared as I looked at it in amazement before cheering loudly. "WHOOOHOOO!" I yelled as the keyblade disappeared. Shadox grabbed the oath keeper and the same thing happened and he simply smiled before it disappeared as well.

"Congrates you two you have both just become guardian's of the door to light...take good care of those keys they are very important." He said as a warm smile came over his face before the door burst open and uncle riku ran in with a look of worry on his face.

"Sora we got a problem and a big one are they ready?" He asked in a hurry as his blade appeared in his hand and the sleeping lion appeared in dad's. "Yes they are come on you two we need to handle something important" he would say with a proud tone. "YES!" I would cheer as my keyblade appeared in my hand as well as my brothers. "Ready..." shadox would mumble with a firm look on his face but a hint of pride would show slightly.

"Then follow me and better be quick about it." Riku would say with a smile at the sight of the 2 of us. All four of us ran out the door and I closed it since I was the last one out. We ran quickly toward the end of the street when a black portal opened up and xemnis walked out slowly, his white and black cloak flowed as if a wind was blowing through it.

He quickly opened a portal in front of me as I wasn't able to stop in time as I fell through it and into a black abyss.

Welcome to the first chapter of the key to light I glad to inform you all that this story will go until I have at least 100 chapters so it will take a long time to finish in the mean time I have taking up new requests for oc's and will only take pony oc's but I am proud to inform you also that I will only take 3 so make haste and pm me as soon as possible so until the next chapter Razor OUT!


	2. the best yet worst day ever!

I open my eyes only to see darkness until a small orange light falls from the treeline i hadn't noticed before. It turned out to be Shadox falling down in a flurry of he lands i notice that i am in a big bubble of water so i touch the side of the bubble and it bursts into a pool of water and extinguishes the fire that Shadox was inside then there was a flash and a dark cloud of smoke and there was a humanlike figure inside of it after the smoke went away Axel was standing right smack in front of me. His red hair was slicked back but stuck up from the top of his head diagonally, his black cloak hung from his shoulders to his ankles.

I simply stared at him silently wondering who he was at first then realization struck...he was a dear friend of roxas and sora. I looked toward where my brother played as he crawled out of the hole he was in before mumbling something before passing out.

I stood up and oblivion appeared in my right hand as I pointed it at axle with a small glare.

"What the fuck did you guys do to us?!" I yelled at him as he simply chuckled as he summoned his flaming giant...I don't know what to call them they were circular with spikes on them but it was covered in fire. He simply chuckled before they disappeared and he crossed his arms.

So this is one of the 2 twins sora had...pretty wild how you got here but I-" he was cut off by me.

"Your axel, a good friend of my father and roxas. But I heard you disappeared from life itself...how are you here and-" I was cut off by my brother as he pointed oath keeper at axel next to me.

"Why are we in this...colorful...place...and where are we exactly?" He would say quietly.

"Well my good friend...you are in equestria...the land of points and magic." He would open his arms up wide as he would say this as both of me and my brothers eyes shoot wide open and we both say at the same time. "Equestria?!" We would yell.

"Yup now ponyville is thata way" he says as he points west. "And when you get there don't be surprised if they run in fear because they haven't seen a human before so-" we didn't hear the rest as we both dashed towards the west as the keyblades disappeared before we heard him yell loudly "hey there's more I need to tell you!" As he ran after us.

We kept running, grinning the whole way, with axel running along with us a little behind but he kept up more than I thought. After 15 minutes of running we finally found a path out of the forest and stopped running long enough to let axel catch up.

"What the hell I told you I had more to tell you?!" He said with a pissed tone.

"I'm sorry I was in to much of a rush to see if it was true and yet here we are on the path with ponyville in sight...what is it that you wanted to tell us?" I inquired, a bit curious to hear what he had to say.

"Well...the thing is you are going to be staying here for 1 year and there's heartless that are gonna attack but for the most part you guys are gonna be safe from them but for the time you are here you have a chance at a new life...New names and such...when I or another of the 15 come back we will ask you...witch world you will want to live in and depending on the answer you will have a changed Destiny." He said with a clam tone. I almost Shit myself when I heard this. My jaw dropped and so did my brothers we couldn't believe what we were hearing, a whole year and a choice to stay or go back home...we had a new chance at everything...

And I wanted this chance my whole life. I looked at him to see if he was joking but he had a serious look on his face. I then looked down with a sad and realized look on my face...no dad or mom, no uncle riku or king Mickey, no Donald or Goofy...this was gonna be a tough year...

"I guess we have no choice do we?" I asked with a sad voice as he looked a little heart broken...no pun intended.

"No you don't we will always have tabs on you while your here and we will always know what you are doing...I'm sorry razor and shadox but I have to go now...just whisper and I'm there to talk to you...and take care of yourselves...don't go dieing on me now...remember to whisper my name near a mirror or a pool of water and you will see me unless I'm a bit busy..." he sounded distraught and depressed as he open a portal of shadows.

"And shadox? Take care of razor and don't let him do anything foolish...see ya later" he said as he walked into the portal and disappeared in a poor of shadow. I simply looked down and started crying, my tears trailing down my face as we started walking towards ponyville, with shadox holding an arm around me and silently soothing me.

Hey guys hope you like it and like and review if you have any ideas or oc requests I am still taking oc's at this time.


	3. worst day ever!

HEY EVERYONE ITS THE CREATOR339 HERE TO GIVE YOU ANOTHER CHAPTER AND SOME MORE EXCITING ADVENTURES OF RAZOR AND SHADOX BUT FIRST THINGS FIRST I need to ask you guys a question and post a review for your answer should I add more characters besides the mane 6 and a few others or should I just keep it the way it is and just go with what I got? Anyways if you have an answer then review and I'm always open for ideas and advice or tips bit let me know! Creator outie!

Chapter 3: friendship and more

...I think Razor pov:

that same day There's moments when I get the feeling that things are just to good to be true but this is a little different. "Shadox would you hit me with the oath keeper?" I asked with excitement in my voice as he nodes and his keyblade appeared as he lifted it and whacked me in the back of the head with it...HARD. after I got out of my daze and stopped grunting i looked around and saw we were in the same place as before. Ponies all over stared at us in fear and either ran or mumbled under there breathes as we walked into town, all of them just staring as if we were freaks as we walked on through town. A light purple to pink pony with a purple mane and a pink strip going down the middle walked in front of us and asked. "Excuse me but what are you? And why are you here?" She said

"I'm razor volt fury and this" I pointed at my brother, the oath keeper still in his hand. He waved as I pointed to him. "Is shadox volt fury my twin brother" I simply smiled showing my canines and she stepped back a bit in fear. I stoped smiling and frowned when she did back up. "What's wrong? Do I got something on my face?" I asked in confusion.

She simply smiled with fear in her eyes before I heard a battle yell and oblivion appeared in my hand. I turned around and blocked a kick from an orange pony with a blonde mane and tail that where tied at the very ends, her hat looked like a a Stetson hat from those old classic movie's. She moved to the side as she looked where she aimed, I heard a grunt as I looked toward where my brother was but all I saw was on the ground with a cyan coated pony with a rainbow mane and tail on top of him throwing hoof punches and he frowned as his head moved to the sides faster than her punches with ease as she yells "HOLD STILL SO I CAN HIT YOU!" She yelled in a tomboyish tone as he kept dodging before pushing her off and holding the oath keeper above his head and a hand in front of him in a fist but the look in his eye ment he was ready to kill so I blocked another kick and jumped in front of him with oblivion blocking his above head swing as sparks flew. "Calm down shadox they were just defending there friend calm your tits down before I take you down like the last 400 times!" I yelled as he stepped back and swung down onto the oblivion as black and white sparks flew all around us the 2 opponents that attacked us stepped back in fright as we battled.

"EVERYPONY RUN ILL HOLD HIM OFF UNTIL HE CALMS DOWN!" I yelled as the large group all ran in fear. I blocked another 3 quick strikes before I saw him glowing and his clothes shine brightly as another keyblade, also known as the hidden dragon, appeared in his other hand. The next thing I know I'm being hit a dozen times per second before I knew it it all stopped. I fell to my knees as he was about to land the final strike but stopped when I saw realization in his eyes as he dropped both his blades and fell to his knees, tears were forming in his eyes as he mumbled to himself though I never heard what he said before I blacked out from a broken nose, 4 broken ribs, a broken right arm and left leg, and a few cuts and bruises all over my body from all the strikes. Next thing I know after that I'm in total darkness.


	4. hope or sorrow?

CHAPTER 4 HERE WE COME! And I'm sorry for the wait just been busy with school and trying to beat sephoroth in kingdom hearts 2 I finally beat him and got the fenir key blade and am now happy with myself anyways... ENJOY THE CHAPTER!

Chapter 4: hope or sorrow?

I slowly open my eyes and look around to see my old house in front of me, but it was weird everything is gray and depressing unlike before my dad always had a good feeling around it but now it looks like an old haunted house. I started to walk toward it but felt a strange feeling and to see the grass is dead and withered. I keep moving forward and open the door slowly before looking inside to see that the room was attacked and the furniture was ripped apart...but I stepped in anyways but stoped as my foot hit something. When I look down I see what looks like a photo frame but was cracks and empty. I looked around the house only to see nothing in good shape and the smell of smoke hit my nose as I walked through the hall. I walked up to my room and opened my door to see my pig sty of a room, pizza box's were all over and my clothes littered the floor. But what stoped me from stepping further into my room was the smell of smoke and death...it was very strong and almost made me blow chunks all over but I hold my breath and look at my bed. A single note Sat on my camo body pillow. I walked over to the side of my bed and picked it up

"Dear razor

I am sorry for bringing you to this and I am sorry for getting you killed. But there is a reason to why I didn't stop you when we all ran out the door...the reason was because I guess you could say you have a second brother but he that isn't the only thing...he I guess you could say...part of organization 15 even though he isn't a nobody, his name is Daniel fury and he is 24 I know you can not read this since you passed but I needed to get this off my chest somehow so here it is...I'll always love you just like your mother and I- no WE will miss you and riku...god bless his soul...Will be with you soon I'm afraid he took a strike to the neck and is in a coma but the doctors say he won't make it...just know we all love and miss you

Signed from your true friend and great father

-sora

When I stoped I dropped the note as tears clouded my vision as I started to cry and fall to my knees before I fall forward but for some reason I didn't hit the floor I fell through it and kept falling and crying before closing my eyes and held my breath for a second as I heard the faint sound of beeping in the background and realizing this was all just a dream and smile warmly without realizing it. I slowly open my eyes and see the white ceiling of the hospital room with a smile on my face. The door opened real fast as my brother ran in as fast as he could and stopping at the side of the bed I was at, tears in his eyes, he hugs me tightly as I grimace in pain annually lightly as he let go and apologizes before punching me across the face.

"That's for taking the hits I was dishing out and when we get out of here I'll have another 5 ready for you." He grunted as he sat at the chair next to my bed. I simply smiled before nodding happily. I think my life just got a LOT better than before.

Hey guys I'm glad to say I STILL need those oc's but I STILL haven't gotten any...what gives guys? Not ready to see your oc In my story? Cause I'm starting to get pissed and I would also like to give my personal thanks to shadochu the creator my razors brother's oc and for now I hope you guys like the story I'll see you next Time

RAZOR OUTIE!


	5. balance

Hey guys it's thecreator339 here with another chapter and more adventures of razor and shadox this part of the story will have shadox as the main character temporarily so have fun!

2 weeks later...

Shadox pov...

"WAKE UP SILLY SHADY!" A voice yelled into my ear as I helped silently before looking around to see I was in a room with party supplies all over.I would grunt in surprise and think for a moment...'how did I get here?did pinkie somehow pick me up and take me to...this looks like her room...DAMN IT PINKIE!' I thought to myself before realizing I was only in my boxer briefs.

"Shit...pinkie where are my clothes?" I asked with a frown."in the closet silly Billy! Where else would they be?" She said with her trade mark grin but her eyes would slide left and right quickly, making it obvious that she is hiding somthing. I sigh and look over to her again, a nervous grin on her face. I sighed and walked over to the closet and open it up before a rock fell and hit me straight on the head and I looked up while rubbing my head."OW! Pinkie I think your ceiling is busted." I said hiding my anger. It's obvious that she was hiding something but I didn't know what, so I simply acted coy until she would tell me. "Sorry I'll have to get that fixed" she said quickly.I opened the second drawer from the bottom and saw my clothes there so I grabbed them and began putting them on before noticing a strange scent in the air."pinkie what's that smell? It smells like a cake...that's burning..." I said as horror covered her face and filled her voice as she bolted out the door yelling "MY CAKE!" I chuckled silently before grabbing my shirt and vest before putting them on and clicking my chains onto my clothes. It's been 2 weeks since I took razor down by instinct and almost killed him and this was also the 2 week anniversary of our time here and all my friends decided to throw my and razors birthday party as soon as razor woke up...but the doctors said he had to stay back in the hospital until he wakes up. Pinkie walked in the room with a serious look on her face."did you lie to get me away from you for a bit?" She asked with sadness in her eyes and it looked like she was about to cry."um...no?" I said nervously as I walked past her and fell literally face first down the stairs and landed with a pop as I began walking away, out the door and down an ally. my shoulder being dislocated and In major pain. ' . . .ow this fucking hurts...please this hurts a so bad...' before looking at it to see a socket looking thing and my arm laying simply against my body. I looked around and picked up a stick before putting it in my mouth and biting brown on it and pushing my arm back in place, tears clouded my vision as I screamed to myself in agony before hearing a pop as it popped back in place and a relief filled sigh flowed through the air as I moved my arm around for a second and walking out of the ally I found myself in. As I walked out a crowd of ponies looked past me with worry and some held an angry look at me as a few ran past me and into the ally way only to come out empty...hoofed? I don't know any more. Suddenly the crowd ran at me and began looking at me in worry while asking questions like "are you ok?" And "what's wrong?" But I ignored it and dropped the stick and pulled up my sleeve to reveal a mutilated shoulder as a couple puked while a few others looked at it in horror before I stopped moving, not by choice of course but I looked at my hand and saw a thin purple aura around it, showing a unicorn was holding me in place, my sleeve came up and twilight came into view. "Shadox?! What did you do to yourself?!" She said with disgust on her face. "I fell..." I said as I started to will myself forward to see I was slowly moving forward and beads of sweat dripped down her face before I broke free and walked past her. "H-HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!" She yelled at me. The crowd long since dispersed. "Will power and strength that's how...now I just want to go home and rest...can I please go?" I asked with an exhausted sigh.

"No you need help your arm is messed up." She said with worry."I said no, I'll heal on my own time and I don't need a hospital bill with the money I'm making and I'm going to work tomorrow so I can't anyways otherwise I'll be late on my rent and get kicked out..." I said exhausted.'I just want to go home...' I thought to myself as I stepped up to my apartment building, twilight in tow."fine be stubborn but I'll just have to force heal you...I didn't want to have to do this but I have no choice" she said as I was surrounded in a purple aura again and I felt a minor pain in my shoulder it started to get worse as I grunted in pain before it became agonizing and suddenly stopping. The aura disappeared as shadox turned around and glared at her."didn't I say I need to heal on my own...now who knows what the side effects are gonna be, I'm a different species and-" I was cut off as a major pain filled my fight back side as I screamed before I felt something sprout from my back but on just one side. Blood spurred from my mouth and my back before a warm feeling flowed from the spot through my body. I stopped screaming and turned my head to see a white wing sticking out of my back, the thing was large like the wingspan of a dragon. I looked the other direction but didn't see another wing. "WHAT THE HONEST TO FUCKING GOD DID YOU DO?! I MEAN WINGS ARE OK, BUT JUST ONE WING?!" I yelled with panic settled in my mind as I look around, and noticed a crowd of ponies were crowding around me and my new transformation. Twilight had a dumbstruck look on we face. "How did this happen...and where's the other wing?!" She said to herself. "I have a feeling where the other wing is go set up the party razor will be awake!" I yelled as I dashed toward hospital, a hunch told me I would find the other wing on my brother. As dashed through the doors and down the halls toward razors room I burst through the door to see razor awake but on the ground...with a raven black wing on his left side and he was crying.


	6. Chapter 6: heartless and a new nobody!

Hey guys this chapter is gonna be a little extra long so I look forward to all the views I hope to get and I believe that I'm not quite famous yet but that's fine...anyways favorite and review and I'll see you guys later!

Where shadox types:

Razors pov...

The door burst open as my brother ran through it with a worried look on his face."holy Shit! Razor are you ok?!" Shadox asked. I sighed and stood up, tears trailing down my face. As I got up and stumbled a bit before noticing him come over and hold my left arm over his shoulders and carrying me to my bed. As I sat down I felt something...New...and unknown, I turned and twisted my neck to cat h a glimpse of the raven black wing on my back but just on my left side, there was no wing on my right side.

"Shadox? Why do we both doubly have one wing each?" I asked him with a major frown. He just looked at me with a frown as well."it's a side effect of the healing spell twilight cast on me when I dislocated my arm falling down stairs." He said matter-of-factly. I just had a dumb look on my face."and how did I grow the OTHER wing!?" He asked."I think it's because we both had similar genetic codes or something to do with the fact that both of us are twins." He said...I just looked at him like he was talking a different language and he mumbled something about me not paying attention in school. "Because we are practically the same person?" He said and I realized what he ment and ooooed at the fact. I think that's when he realized that I haven't met the girls yet."I forgot you haven't meet the girls have you?" He asked nervous.I chuckled.

"No I haven't" I said with a smile."well the pink one is pinkie pie, the Orange one is applejack" i snickered at the name. It reminded me of the cereal."the rainbow one is rainbow dash, the yellow one is fluttershy, the white one is rarity, and the purple one is twilight sparkle" he said all with a nervous look in his eye."Shadox what's wrong did you...you know...with one of them?" I asked expecting him to say sighed "yes it was with pinkie...the party pony...you will see why I call her that." He said with a smile."I kinda expected this..." I said with a sigh. He looked at me surprised."really?how did you-" I looked at him."you think I didn't see the type of porn you watch?" He looked at me with a dropped jaw."how-" I sighed."I know your password" he widened his eyes. I just looked at him.

(AN- no this isn't his real oc this is the way I wrote it so I plan on keeping it this way)

"Well we might as well go now they planned on a party for us and I kinda rushed out so they might think you woke up, now let's go there waiting for us." He said as he got up. He walked over to the chair next to the bed and opened it up an put something in it, after that he handed it to me."your clothes are in there and by the way you need a shower you smell REALLY BAD." He said as he tossed it to me. I opened the bag to see a piece of paper that said:

'We are being watched'

-Shadox

I looked at him and he smiled but there was a mutual feeling between us as I just noticed the feeling.I grabbed my black undershirt and vest and my pants and put on the pants first since I already had the boxers on. I put on the rest of my clothes but had trouble with the shirt and vest because of the wing but I just folded it inward after struggling with it and it made my shoulder look mutated. I clipped on the chains, they clanged lightly. The oblivion appeared in my hand. I looked at shadox and the same thing happened with the oath keeper. I looked around but didn't see any heartless around so I shrugged and limped over to the door but shadox helped me walk over to the door and open it. I opened it to see a bunch of ponies looking at me with fear in there eyes as they saw me. I stayed silent, limping my way down the halls and out a pair of double doors and began to limp where ever shadox was leading me. I didn't know where I was going but I took in my surroundings and memorized the way we were going just in case...you never know. as we walked through town ponies of all sorts stared in awe or fear at what we are. we came up to a small house that was about 3 stories tall and looked to nice to be an apartment so i looked at my brother and he grinned. We walked into the house and it looked like a rich person's house lots of space, servants, maids, and a lot of vases and other shit that i noticed.

"like the house? i had it made by the ponies and other creatures of equestria" shadox said as we walked in. "turns out i have too much space so i can have up to 3 extra visitors and i have enough money to live in peace for the rest of my and your lives!" he said as he waved his hand around to show off. "how the actual fuck did you get all of this dough?!" i yelled with a anime sweat drop on my head."I went on an adventure and found a cave full of gold and a dead dragon next to it and I grabbed all I could from the huge pile." Shadox said with a smirk.

Shadox walked through a door to the right and I followed him, leaving the mane 6 to hang. we heard a scream we ran out as fast as we could to see some heartless surrounding them. We both spawned our keyblades and ran toward them. It is time for the first level!


End file.
